Fire Striker
Fire Striker is an American superhero animated series created by Chris Prynoski who is known for making motorcity. It's produced by Titmouse Inc. The show premiere on June 3 2017 on Adult Swim.The show is rated TV-14-LDV for Action, dark themes, crude humor and language. The show received critical acclaim for its storytelling, animation, and characters. It went on to receive numerous rewards and even a spin-off. Plot Season 1(The Beginning) A kid named Shun who discovers a watch called fire striker that made him turn to Fire Striker and he has to fight other strikers before they take over the world. Shun's past is also explored in this season. Season 2 (Melissa Saga) Shun meets an old childhood girl named Melissa. Melissa's past is explored in this season. Season 3 (Beginning of the End) 2 years after the second season shun and his crew fight Tyler once and for all. Troy's past is explored in this season but not as much as Shun and Melissa. Season 4(The Final Strike) 20 years after Shun and his friends defeated Tyler and everything was peaceful but then Tyler's dad come back to town after years of missing and he has found god striker and is now using those powers for bad, causing a huge war. Cast Main Regina King(in style of Huey from the boondocks) as Shun - Shun is the main character of the show. Shun is a really smart 15 year old(17 in season 3, 37 in season 4) boy. He is a martial arts master and is really sarcastic. Despite him not showing it, he deeply cares for his family and friends. Younger brother of Jessica. Donald Glover as Tyler/Killer Striker - Tyler is the main villain in the show, a 21 year old(22 in season 2, 24 in season 3, 44 in season 4) assassin who makes high tech weapons to kill his targets. He has a secret company and he use that company to sell his weapons and rob banks. Tara Strong as Alex - She is Tyler's 15 year old sister(17 in season 3, 37 in season 4). She goes to Shun's school and befriends Shun and Troy. She also has a crush on Roy. She is known as killer girl. Tara Strong as Melissa- She is a 15 year old (17 in season 3, 37 in season 4) girl who has speed powers because of the big bang. She is childhood friends with Shun. She became a main character in season 2. Greg Cipes as Troy who is shun's best friend and is the comic relief. In season 2, he becomes Lightning Striker. Scott Menville as Dipper - a 15 year old(17 in season 3, 37 in season 4)who can turn into a hulk-like monster. Tom Kenny as Fire Striker Assistant - fire striker's watch who helps him with missions. Recurring Jessica DiCicco as Jessica - She's a 17 year old(18 in season 2, 20 in season 3, 40 in season 4) girl who is Shun's sister. Production Development Animation Soundtrack Fire Striker/Soundtrack Season 4 Since season 4 is kind of different then the first 3 seasons I am going to make an article about it. Fire Striker:The Final Chapter TV Movie In San Diego Comic Con 2021, Adult swim announced that season 4 is the final season of fire striker and will have a TV movie to end it. Fire Striker:World War Striker Spin-Off Fire Striker Reborn Scripts List of Fire Striker Scripts Tropes List of Fire Striker Tropes Game Fire Striker: The Game Broadcast In United States, the show aired on Adult swim on June 3 2017. The show was also on Netflix starting December 11 2017. The show is also gonna be shown on HBO Max. In Canada, Fire Striker premiered on June 30 2017 on Teletoon at Night until the block ended on April 1 2019. It then move to Adult Swim. Controversy The "Fire Striker the Murderer" Controversy Ever since Fire Striker the Murderer episode aired, social justice warriors been sending death threats to Adult Swim to cancel it. Despite fire striker getting lots of backlash, fans of the show defend Adult Swim and Fire Striker. TV Rating Fire Striker is rated TV-14-LDV for Action - There's lots of intense fight scenes with blood. Some Dark themes - There's some dark themes in some episodes like talking about riots, gangs, deaths, and some other dark themes Dialogue - Crude humor Language - There is some language in the show such as hell, damn, pissed, shit, bitch, ass, etc. Episodes List of Fire Striker Episodes Graphic Novel Series Fire Striker(comics) Trailers/Promos List of Fire Striker Trailers/Promos 107 Facts about Fire Striker 107 Facts You Should Know About Fire Striker Reception Critical Response The show became a hit every since it's first episode. The show was a critical acclaim critics,fans and ,viewers love it for the storytelling, dark themes, animation, characters and humor. The show is one of Adult Swim's most watched and popular show. The show has an 8.8/10 on IMDB and has a 4 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. Ratings Easter Eggs Easter Eggs *Shun has an Aqua Teen Hunger Force phone case. Merchandise Fire Striker/Merchandise Awards Teen Choice Awards Annie Awards Emmy Awards Trivia * Chris Prynoski's favorite part of this show is the storytelling * The show was originally suppose to be on Disney XD but wasn't since disney rejected it for being too dark * Adult Swim made a poll on their website saying "who is your favorite fire striker character?" 1st place was Tyler with 498,000 votes, 2nd place was Shun with 431,000 votes, 3rd place was Troy with 241,000 votes, 4th place was Fire Striker's assassiant with 140,000 votes and 5th place was stacey with 48,000 votes * This is one of Adult Swim's most expensive show. * Fire striker was also in Cartoon Network: Cartoons Unite! * MF DOOM is the voice of Fire Striker promos. * Shun's original name was Kai * Troy's original name was Roy Category:2017 Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV Series Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Animated Series Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult animation Category:TV-14-V Category:Adult shows